1. Technical Field
This present application relates to a transport system and to a plant using such a transport system.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some transport systems for the transport of bottles or similar containers between a first machine, for example a blow molding machine for the manufacture of the containers from plastic, and a second machine, for example a filling machine, comprise at least one transport element that can be driven in rotation with a plurality of container receptacles which are moved with the transport element past a plurality of transfer positions that are arranged one after another in a transport element circulation or transport direction. Some transport systems also comprise at least one transfer position of which is used for the feed of the containers from the first machine to the transport element and a transfer position for the forwarding of the containers to the second machine. The transport system of the prior art comprises essentially a transport element that is formed by a transfer star wheel and can be driven in rotation, with a plurality of container receptacles which are moved with the transport element past a total of three transfer positions that are arranged one after another in the direction or rotation of the transport element or in the direction of transport, one transfer position of which is used for the feed of the containers from the first machine to the transport element, one transfer position is used to advance the containers to a second machine and the third transfer position is used to advance the containers to at least one buffer line as well as to advance the containers from the buffer line back to the transport element. One disadvantage of this system of the prior art is that with this transport system it is not possible to continuously convey containers to the buffer line and to advance containers from the buffer line to the rotating transport element and thus to the second machine.